


Dance With Me

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [1]
Category: Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Guitars, Lullabies, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Cal plays a song; Avi and MC dance.
Relationships: Avi & Caleb North, Avi & Main Character, Caleb North/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "cal x mc w/Avi - night in in w/ music & dancing 💙💙 maybe Cal is playing while mc and Avi dance together" requested by anonymous on tumblr!

Cal strummed the guitar’s strings with ease, their familiarity bringing with them a calm that was rare to have at any time in his line of work. He closed his eyes and started working out a tune, one he’d been working on (though he’d deny it) since he first met MC.

He could almost get lost in his music, were it not for the quiet giggles coming from behind the couch- two sets, both trying and failing to be stifled. A smile tugged at his lips, but he fought hard to keep a neutral expression as he cracked an eye open.

“I can hear you back there,” he muttered, unable to keep the smile from his voice. He peeked behind him and could see Avi, his tiny hands over MC’s mouth to keep her quiet even though his own laughter bubbles out freely and loudly.

“Darn it!” Avi said, but let out another shriek of laughter when MC pulled him onto her shoulders and walked around the couch.

“Hey, language.” He gave MC a pointed look that made her grin. “You’re such a bad influence on him.”

“What’s that make you, a good one?”

He smirked.

With a roll of her eyes, she let Avi down, although he insisted on holding her hand. A small smile crept its way onto her face when Cal continued playing his guitar.

“New song?”

He shook his head.

“For you, maybe. I’ve been working on it for awhile.” He paused to adjust one of the strings. When he was content with its sound, he picked the tune back up, this time going through it faster.

Avi excitedly nodded his head along with it before pulling on MC’s hand with both of his, big eyes looking up at her.

“Let’s dance!”

Before she could even say anything, he was hopping around, taking her hand and swinging their arms wildly. A little too wildly. Cal frowned.

“You let him get into Malakai’s cookie stash again, didn’t you.”

It wasn’t a question, and for that, MC could only laugh as she danced along with Avi’s hectic movements.

“What, me? Psh! I would never!”

She gave Avi an over-exaggerated wink and Cal sighed, but let it go. He simply couldn’t be mad when two of the people he loved most were having such a fun time. Their laughter inspired more notes, extending the song long past its end until they were all laughing and out of breath.

Avi launched himself into Cal’s lap when the song finally came to an end, and he smiled up at him.

“Can you play one more? Pleeeease?”

“Yeah, pleeease?” MC pitched in, slipping onto the couch beside them and setting her head on Cal’s shoulder.

MC fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Avi had some very strong puppy dog eyes going on. In the end, Cal was no match for their joint request. He looked away from them both and scowled.

“...Fine.”

“Yay!”

“Yes!”

Avi slapped their hand to MC’s, and they settled in against Cal as he repositioned them so he could still play. When everyone was comfortable, he started in again, this time slower, turning his song into something akin to a lullaby. Its gentle sound surrounds them like a blanket, and a soft smile lights up Cal’s face as Avi and MC fall asleep snuggled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to send a lovestruck request to my sideblog, @official-alex-cyprin and if I've read the route, I'll write it up! (If i haven't read the route, I'll save it until I've done so!)


End file.
